


Bucky Bakes

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Fanart, Gen, fancomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes joins The Great British Bake Off.<br/>That's it. That's the plot.<br/>I apologize if it doesn't make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bakes

**Author's Note:**

> My vague backstory for this is that Bucky accidentally saves Prince George during a particularly easy Hydra mission. The royal family offered him a knighthood in gratitude, but he declined and asked if he can join the Bake Off instead. The producers saw that he could actually bake and decided just for this one dude they can forgo the "Must be British Resident" part of the rules.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks once again to the awesome theimmoralcrow for being the beta for this project :D SHE IS SO AWESOME YO


End file.
